


You Thought I Needed You?

by AriadneHarlowJuniper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Bad friend Scott McCall, Confident Stiles, F/M, Gay, Gay Love, Love, M/M, Pack Bashing, Stiles Is Kicked Out, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles is Thomas, Thomas and Stiles, Thomas is Stiles, We Love Stiles, We Love Thomas, multi relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneHarlowJuniper/pseuds/AriadneHarlowJuniper
Summary: Stiles had been kidnapped in season two, and went to the maze.It was season six and he had returned just before season five.And when he is ostracised and kicked out, he calls upon some old friends.Some friends from the maze, the scorch and the safe haven.And he showed just how much of a punch he could pack.
Relationships: Aris Jones/Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Brenda/Gally (Maze Runner), Minho & Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Natalie Martin/Sheriff Stilinski, Newt (Maze Runner)/Stiles Stilinski, Newt/Thomas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170





	You Thought I Needed You?

**Author's Note:**

> follow my Tumblr http://ariadnejuniper.tumblr.com/
> 
> Okay. So, I started this because I love this kind of stuff. I wrote this in, say, 10 - 15 minutes? I love this idea, but I didn't put a lot of time and effort into it.  
> Now I know why my teachers hate me.  
> So, I guess, enjoy this, please review and kudos!  
> 

"You're out of the pack." Scott snarled. "You're a disappointment, you killed Allison, your mom, Aiden and everyone. Everyone hates you."  
Derek continued. "A weak, pathetic human."  
Lydia stepped forward, features twisted, ugly. "You killed my best friend."  
Then Stiles did something they didn't think he would do.  
He started laughing. He laughed so hard, tears coming to his eyes. "I'm sorry, you're just so ridiculous."  
"Excuse me, what?" Isaac asked, his tone edged, cutting and sharp.  
Stiles kept on speaking. "I mean, I've bailed your asses out of situations you've gotten yourselves into since I've known of your existence. Scott literally trusts every breathing and non-breathing person on this earth, as soon as an attractive person walks by Derek trusts her, Isaac has been no use at all, Scott hs betrayed us more times than I can count-and you're kicking ME out?"  
It seemed no one knew what to say.  
"You thought I needed you? No. You needed me."  
"Anyway, I don't even care." Stiles said.  
He pulled out his phone and clicked the first on recents, and the person on the other end picked up. "Hey, Newt baby?"  
"Hey, Tommy." Newt's voice came through the speaker, loving.  
"They did it." Stiles said, rolling his eyes, but he couldn't help the loving expression on his face at his lover's voice.  
"Joke's on them." Minho said, his voice coming through the speaker.  
"Hey!" Stiles yelled jokingly. "Are you listening onto my call with my boyfriend?!"  
Minho groaned. "Ugh, you saps."  
Newt chuckled and Stiles could feel his insides melting at the sound of Newt laughing.  
"Yeah, the joke's on them." Newt agreed. "We're coming for you, Tommy. Hang on there."  
"I love you, Newt." Thomas said, wishing he could see them.  
"Love you too, Tommy. Stay safe."

The day dawned bright and clear.  
Stiles swung his backpack over his shoulder.  
He could see the pack in front of him in the gates - arms around each other, like the 'Friends' montage.  
But today they were spewing angry words and glares and no one dared to go near.  
Stiles entered the classroom and took a seat. Unfortunately he was with the whole pack - behind Lydia and next to Scott.  
Scott said, glare in his eyes. "You're such a mess-up."  
Stiles rolled his eyes.  
He would have to show Scott his superiority in the supernatural way a little later.  
A girl, Jess who sat next to Stiles and looked understanding of the situation leaned over and said loudly. "Want me to kill him? I'm pretty sure I can do it."  
Stiles laughed. "No thanks Jess. I don't want you in juvie. And his mom might miss him. Might."  
Only might. Stiles supposed. He didn't know how Melissa had survived living with him so long.  
Lydia glowered at them, vile words spilling out of her mouth. "At least she'll miss him more than your dad would ever miss you."  
Stiles laughed and leaned over to Lydia and whispered. "You're implying Jess can beat a werewolf. And on the contrary, I don't care if my dad mourns me. I mean, he's doing it with your mom."  
Lydia stopped, looking horrified and Stiles settled back a satisfied smirk on his face and Jess laughed at Lydia's discomfort, only hearing the comment about Lydia's Mom and Stiles' Dad.  
Suddenly the door swung open. And Stiles could see...

Newt, Minho, Gally, Frypan, Brenda, Sonya, Aris and Harriet walked in.  
"Oh my god, guys!" Stiles yelled in obvious excitement. "I didn't know you would be here!"  
Newt winked at him, smiling at seeing Stiles again.  
Harris said, judgementally. "Who might...you be?"  
Newt introduced them, waving his hands. God, Stiles loved when he did that. He could see Newt's protective and leading side coming on to take over. "Minho, Gally, Brenda, Sonya, Aris, Harriet and I'm Newt and that's Frypan."  
"What kind of name is Frypan?" Scott said.  
Galy narrowed his eyes and hissed. "His name, shuckface."  
Harris asked, typing into his computer. "Surnames?"  
"Isaac Newton, Minho NoName, Galileo Galilei, Brenda NoName, Aristotle Aristotles, Harriet NoName, Sigmund Freud and I'm..." Sonya hesitated. "Sonya Newton."  
They went and sat down next to Stiles.  
"Hey, Tommy."  
"Hey, Tom-Boy."  
"Hey Thomas."  
"Good to see you guys again!"  
Stiles couldn't have been happier than he was with his best friends and boyfriend.

It was lunchtime and they were all sitting together.  
They could see the pack staring at them.  
"What's their problem?" Aris muttered, hugging Sonya close.  
Stiles shrugged, throwing a smirk in the pack's direction. "I don't know. They're all psychowolves."  
"True." Harriet mused.  
Brenda started a make-out session with Gally and Minho fake-gagged. 'I don't need to see that, thanks."  
Newt gave Stiles a mischievous glare and started kissing him, and Aris and Sonya began to kiss.  
It only initiated even more gagging on Minho's part.  
The pack were glaring at them more - Stiles had been dating Derek before the Maze and afterwards, not ready to talk about Newt and the kidnapping, just said that he wanted a small break.  
But Stiles guessed that when he had been kicked out it was the unofficial break up.  
He hoped they would skip back to Derek and inform him of his new lover.  
Who also happened to be a much better kisser.  
But Stiles only felt love towards Newt and he knew Newt felt the same way.  
Harriet whispered in Stiles' ear, feeling a little lonely at the lack of a lover (although she was eyeing up Minho). "Let's show them our supernaturalness superiority."

The McCall and Hale pack were in the empty room as were the Edison and Newton pack.  
Jackson growled at them.  
Suddenly, the Edison and Newton pack all shifted.  
Newt - Werecoyote - Alpha - When Alby died  
Gally - Werewolf - Alpha - when he lead people after he 'died' with Lawrence  
Harriet - Werefox - Alpha - When she led the glade  
Frypan - Witch  
Thomas - Werefox - Alpha - Leading the scorchers  
Minho - Kitsune  
Sonya - Werecoyote - Beta  
Aris - Werewolf - beta  
Brenda - Spirit Walker  
Thomas' eyes flashed. "We are the best pack in history. The strongest, and most powerful. We know each other so well - we can tell each other the story behind all the scars we have."  
The other packs' eyes widened.  
They didn't anticipate a pack that powerful.

"Are you sure we did the right thing?" Lydia asked at the lunch table.  
"Yeah." Scott said. "He's human, he can get hurt. We're protecting him."  
We're protecting him.  
Scott hoped it was true.

When Stiles turned into a werefox Scott felt regret.  
They were only trying to protect him!  
He was human.  
He could get hurt.  
He could die.  
Scott wouldn't let that happen to him.  
But they had to inform Derek of Stiles having a pack, being supernatural and dating someone.

"Derek!" Scott said. "I have to tell you something."  
"What?" Derek said grumpily.  
he nodded to the rest of the pack.  
Lydia spoke. "Stiles has a new pack, a new boyfriend and is supernatural."  
"What?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Derek yelled.  
Although Scott thought he was more concerned south eh boyfriend thing.  
"But we were protecting him." Derek said (Stupidly, I might add)  
"Does he know that?" Isaac said cryptically.  
"We kinda threw him out." Jackson admitted, harming his pride and gigantic ego.  
"That's true." Lydia agreed.  
Scott's blood ran cold. "He-he doesn't know?"  
"No." Lydia said grimly. "he doesn't."

Thomas (It's Stiles btw) was having the time of his life.  
Tha pack were hanging out in the huge house they bought after they left The Safe Haven.  
When Thomas got his memories back he discovered he had been neglected and abused by his father, so a new house was in order.  
Thomas had been shocked, but their back was collecting blackmail on the pack to get them arrested.  
So far they could lock Allison up for attempted murder and maybe even actual murder of Erica and Boyd.  
The torturing of Stiles, Erica and Boyd.  
The possession of illegal firearms.  
Jackson for abuse of minors.  
Derek for when he abused kids and adults and was caught on CCTV, they had the footage - they only cut out the bits where it showed that it was self-defence and where he was shifted.  
Scott for the poisoning of Gerard.  
And many, many more things.  
But then Thomas smelt the McCall and Hale Pack outside of the door.  
And the doorbell rung.

"Stiles, we want you back. We kicked you out just to protect you, and why are you dating a failure? Derek's much better!" Scott said all in one breath.  
Thomas raised his eyebrows. "A - it's Thomas. B- I hate Derek. C - I have a pack. A much better one."  
Thomas punched Scott and Scott's nose broke.  
Then Thomas kicked the pack's asses and Frypan expelled them from the property with his magic.  
Newt gave him a long, lingering kiss.  
"Do you want to watch something?"  
Thomas glared at the pack, but his expression turned to Newt as one of love.  
"Of course, baby."  
So they cuddled together on the couch, Newt's head tucked under Thomas's chin and Thomas held him close, vowing never, ever to let him go.  
Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooh! Done. Hope you enjoyed it, please review and kudos. <3  
> Have a good day,  
> anaauthor  
> <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3


End file.
